You're in my Veins
by klaroline-heart
Summary: A story about Damon and Caroline finding their way... A/H


**Hi All.**

 **I had been thinking about writing about these two for quite some time, i haven't really written about them in ages and although i love Klaroline i would still prefer Daroline to Steroline. specially after Liz died.**

 **So here is a short fic about them.**

* * *

Sitting on the porch to her home Caroline took a deep breath as her world crumbled before her, four years of what she thought was happiness shattered as she watched him holding his duffel bag walk out of their front door.

"My keys are on the table" He said nothing else as he walked away from her.

She made no sudden movements to stop him, she knew she was fighting a losing battle when it came to their relationship.

Silently she stood from where she sat watching as he climbed into his Camaro beside Elena, the same Elena that grew up as one of her few best friends.

She said nothing as she turned her back on them walking inside her home and slamming the door shut.

She didn't know what triggered it but she saw the photograph of them at one of the town events and lost all control of herself.

She grabbed the baseball bat that he had from his visits days out with Jeremy and Kol and swung for the wall.

"I hate you" she screamed banging the bat over and over at the various photographs on her wall.

"You lying cheating no good creep!" she called out once again unaware of the crash of her front door

"Caroline!" She still didn't answer to the sound of her name as she let the bat swung again

"Caroline stop!" a firm hand gripped hers as the bat swung back again causing her to look at the owner of that unfamiliar hand.

Her eyes filled with tears as the bat crashed to the floor and the owner of the hand wrapped their arms around her pulling her into their body.

"I'm so sorry sweetheart" Caroline clung hold as they were lowered to the ground in the midst of broken glass and photographs.

"When did you get back?" she sobbed as she rested her hand on his cheek, a face that was all too familiar but yet so different.

"Stefan called me yesterday, he told me about your relationship with his brother. I thought you hated Damon?" Caroline looked away from his curious gaze.

"I'm not judging sweetheart" Caroline raised her hand that held her engagement ring, an object filled with broken promises and lies.

"I did, I do. It's just everybody left and we stayed. We were lonely and found comfort in each other" Klaus nodded carefully moving a stray strand of hair from her line of sight.

"Do you love him?" Caroline's cheeks blushed admitting to her first love the truth, the truth of her heart.

"Yes. I love him and I thought he loved me too but I guess I was wrong" Caroline's lips trembled as she felt a new surge of heart break in her chest

"Don't! Don't you do that! You cry and he wins. You understand me?" Caroline nodded as she looked at his pale green eyes, she remembered when those very eyes made her weak.

"I can't stop. Do you know how much it hurts, the man I am supposed to marry in just under two months walked out and left me for who I thought was my best friend" Klaus rested his hands on her cheeks

"Come to New Orleans with me. Forget this town and all those that have hurt you. I can make you happy" Caroline had no doubt that he probably could have once, if he had asked her to follow him to New Orleans when he left she would have gone with him.

"I'm sorry Klaus. My life is here" He tried to smile though she could see it in his eyes that the rejection hurt him.

"I should clean up" she said as she stood from between his legs now calm.

"I loved you. I would have given you the world if you let me and you always chose your friends, those people who hurt you and happily shattered your heart!"

He stood up following behind her "Why didn't you follow me, I was waiting for you"

Caroline took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she spun around to face him

"I came to you, I followed you too New Orleans but you had moved on without me. I saw you in her arms, that blonde girl, you held her books and kissed her Klaus." Klaus sighed as he looked away ashamed

"Cami. You saw me with Cami. It wasn't real, she was just filling a void that was in my heart because you weren't with me. It meant nothing"

Caroline shook her head "It doesn't matter now. We are over, we ended on graduation night when you walked away from me remember."

Klaus took a deep breath knowing that his battle was lost

"I'll leave then but just know I always loved you" Caroline nodded

"Goodbye Klaus" He offered her a small smile as he leaned towards her kissing her cheek softly

"Goodbye Caroline" he walked away leaving her to her thoughts and the mess in her house.

* * *

The following morning Caroline was bombarded with calls from all of her friends, each asking if she was OK and if she needed anything to call them.

She ignored every call as she finished cleaning her living room floor trying to forget everything from the night before.

The peace didn't last long when a banging at her door disrupted her, she knew who it was before she even reached the door

"Why didn't you tell me?" Caroline was bombarded as she opened the door

"Hello to you too Kat" Katherine pulled her into her arms

"I am so sorry for what my bitch of a sister has done to you" Caroline sighed

"Damon is just as bad, Don't worry about it Kat besides Klaus made me see sense last night" Katherine looked at her friend as though she was mad

"Klaus? How did you speak to Klaus?" Caroline rolled her eyes

"He came here last night, said he wanted me to leave for New Orleans with him but I refused"

Katherine moved past her gripping the remote control in her hand as she switched on the television and selected the news

"Look at this" Caroline stepped into the front room looking at the images and words on the screen before her.

It wasn't true, it couldn't be but everything looked so real.

"So you mean to tell me that his plane never left New Orleans?" Katherine nodded

"They got into the air when the engines blew, they've been looking for survivors since last night. As of right now the only survivor was a little girl who was on the plane with her grandmother." Caroline tried to smile as she spoke

"So you mean that he could still be there." Katherine shock her head

"Caroline, the reason that little girl survived was because the passenger beside her covered her body as the plane landed to the ground. It was Klaus sweetie"

Caroline felt a fresh tear in her heart as the realization that Klaus had gone hit her full force.

"He was here, he was talking to me last night, he held me as I cried. I felt him"

Katherine reached for her friend puling her into her arms

"It's OK sweetie, maybe he wanted his final moments to be with you." Caroline couldn't say anything she just felt numb, every part of her wanted to react but she just stood silently in Katherine's arms.

"Caroline? Care? You there?" Caroline couldn't react she just moved to the couch numbly laying down watching the tele.

"I'm going to call Stefan sweetie, I'll be back soon" Caroline made no movements she just laid down watching as they repeated over and over again that the famous artist Niklaus Mikaelson was a hero.

* * *

Stefan could hear the giggling from down the hall as he reached his brothers bedroom door "Damon. We need to talk!" Stefan waited as the giggling stopped for a few

moments.

"Go away brother, I'm busy" Stefan was growing tired of his brother's love affair with a woman that abandoned him for college.

"It's Caroline." He could hear the groan in Elena's voice

"Tell her to get a life!" Elena called back causing Stefan to enter the room unannounced.

"Get out!" Damon all but growled at his younger brother.

"Get dressed, were going to your house" Damon rolled his eyes as he smirked at Elena

"I'm going no where besides it's not my house anymore" Elena grinned as she looked up at Stefan with a possessive hand on Damon's chest.

"You need to check the news." Stefan threw his phone at him open on the news article that he needed to read.

Damon looked uninterested until the name sent a shiver down his spin "Does she know?"

Stefan nodded "Katherine has been with her all morning, she broke the news to her."

Damon nodded as he looked at Elena handing her the phone watching as her own face showed remorseful emotions

"Oh my god. I need to see her" Stefan held up his hand shaking his head

"No you don't. You have hurt her enough since you've been back, my brother and I are going but you can go home now" Elena went to say something as Stefan began leaving the room but Damon stopped her

"He's right Elena. I need to see her on my own." Damon quickly threw on a fresh set of clothes before following behind his little brother.

Sitting in the car together Stefan voiced his opinions "So you hurt a perfectly decent woman for your ex girlfriend who ran off and left you broken?"

Damon rolled his eyes "Don't start the whole team Caroline business. I don't have to explain myself to you"

Stefan was angry at his brother for his actions

"You are getting married in two months Damon, I get it if you've got cold feet but to cheat on her like that is just cruel." Damon sighed

"I wasn't getting cold feet. I just realized I didn't want to marry Caroline out of some obligation to her mother, I love Elena and she wants to start a fresh with me again."

"Don't expect me to pick you up when she Walks away on you again when you no longer fit into her big life plan" Damon ignored his brother the rest of the way.

* * *

Walking inside his home he looked at the bare walls, that held their photographs the night before, then he spotted his baseball bat in the corner of the room and laughed lightly at the realization, maybe she was a little crazy but he had always liked crazy.

He looked at Katherine who glared at him across her best friends lifeless body

"What's wrong Kat?" Stefan questioned as he looked at Caroline her eyes still fixed the the tv.

"I think Damon walking out and Klaus dying has broken her. I came here this morning after mom called to tell me what Elena had done, I knew that she needed someone even if it was to cry but then she said that Klaus came round last night. Stefan she was sure of it saying that she felt him hold her in his arms as she cried"

Stefan moved towards his friend softly stroking her cheek trying to rouse her

"Care. It's me Stefan. I'm here" Caroline's mouth opened for a second before closing no words leaving her.

He looked up at his brother who wore a sullen expression knowing that he was the reason for part of this pain.

"Leave us alone for a while." Katherine stood beside Caroline her arms crossed against her chest

"No! You can run off back to my sister." Damon ignored her as he stepped towards Caroline pulling her up into his arms

"Where are you taking her?" Katherine almost lunged for him as he prepared to walk away but Stefan stood between them

"Let him deal with this Kat please. Come on lets go get coffee" Katherine huffed defeated as she let Stefan pull her from the house as Damon walked up the stairs with Caroline in his arms nestled closely against his chest.

* * *

The feel of her next to his chest caused his heart to skip a beat, her smell filling his nostrils and the bedroom sent the same shivers down his spin as it did the first night they slept together.

He couldn't remember having that kind of reaction to Elena, it had been fireworks but with Caroline it was so much more.

"Come on baby" he soothed as he walked into their bathroom holding her too him as he turned on the shower letting the cool water spray down.

Carefully slipping his phone and car keys onto the bathroom counter he kicked off his boots and climbed into the shower fully clothed with her in his arms. Without warning a blood curdling scream escaped her lips as the water hit her skin

"It's okay baby, I got you" he soothed as he sat on the shower floor with her tucked into his arms.

"I hate you" she screamed through her tears looking at him.

"I hate me too baby. I'm so sorry I hurt you" Caroline looked into his eyes and let the tears fall from her own

"Klaus is dead" was all she could say causing Damon to pull her closer to him

"I know" he said while caressing her back trying to comfort her.

It didn't matter that Elena was beautiful or that she was ready to be with him now.

He really looked at Caroline in that moment, a moment of clarity and realization.

He never looked at her the way he had looked at Elena, he was too scared that eventually she would leave him too.

Run off to New Orleans and marry Klaus, he asked her to marry him because he was scared of being alone; well that was what he had told himself over and over again but he wanted to marry her because she saw the beauty in things that most wouldn't see.

She found love in the darkest of places, she loved the bad long before she loved the good in him.

His eyes saw her for the very first time, he knew what he wanted as he rested his palms on either side of her face as he looked into her perfect green eyes

"I love you Caroline Forbes, I'm sorry it has taken me this long to really say those words out loud but I do"

Caroline just looked at him as he wiped away her tears

"How can you say that after being with her, I gave you all that I could give and you threw it away for a woman who left you behind. I picked up the pieces, I watched you everyday as you drunk yourself into a stupor, I cleaned your vomit and wiped down your face even after you marked my body with your grip. I loved you and you ruined me"

Damon looked away from her ashamed, she was right.

He had tried destroying any part of Elena but he also destroyed those around him too.

"I'm sorry baby, please forgive me" Caroline looked down at her soaked clothes and stood up pushing his hands away as she moved past him to exit the shower.

She knew Klaus had come to see her the night before, may it be the real him or his ghost, she knew she needed to leave her home and Mystic Falls behind.

She changed her clothes and grabbed her car keys from the beside table and walked easily out of the bedroom door with Damon's eyes fixed on her.

He wasn't prepared to give her up just yet.

Rushing behind her he called her name but was met with his own echo.

She was in the drive way preparing to drive away just as Elena pulled up glaring at Damon.

"Caroline wait please"

Elena climbed from her car, hands on her hips

"Why are you wet? What is going on here?" Damon moved past her as he followed behind Caroline's car loosing sight of it as she sped off.

"What is going on Damon?" He looked at her for the selfish girl that she was.

"We are through! I am not rehashing the Damon and Elena messed up relationship! I was wrong to think we could pick up where we left. I love her Elena, it took losing her to realize that she is everything I have always needed"

Elena slapped him across the face

"Seeing you happy with her made me jealous, I wanted what we had back. I loved you Damon and I think I still do but even as we made love it wasn't the same as it was when we were together. I could feel it in your touch or the way you said my name it was as though you weren't really there, I thought if I kept holding onto you that you would feel the same way but the truth is Damon, we left each other a long time ago."

Damon nodded looking as the tears fell from her eyes "I've got to go" was all he could say as he climbed into his Camaro driving away from Elena and chasing the only real love in his life.

* * *

Caroline sat in her car at the edge of town, she could feel her own heart racing at the feel of leaving behind her home her life she wasn't ready to walk away.

"All you have to do is go sweetheart" Caroline looked at the seat beside her

"You aren't real" he chuckled lightly

"How can I not be? I'm right beside you, you can feel me" he carefully grazed her wrist sending shivers down her spine

"Why should I leave, there is nothing out there for me, my friends are here" Klaus touched her cheek smiling softly.

"There's a whole world out there waiting for you" Caroline sat silently watching the road before her when she saw the Camaro speeding towards her in her mirror.

"He's going to stop you and you will be stuck in this small town forever" Caroline watched as Damon raced towards her door.

"Baby come home" he fell onto his knees

"I need you to come home baby please" Caroline looked to Klaus

"He just wants you to go home and do as you're told. He doesn't love you"

Caroline shook her head as tears fell

"I love him, You're gone but he is here" Caroline opened her car door as Damon stood giving her space to climb out

"Why do we call this place home, why not New York or some place else?" Damon smiled as he reached for her face

"You are home baby. I don't care if we live here or anywhere else in the world, as long as I have you I don't need anything else"

Caroline nodded "He told me you don't love me"

Klaus looked into the car seeing it empty

"He doesn't know what I feel for you, he thinks he knows me but he doesn't. I love you Caroline I do" She couldn't listen to it anymore

"No you don't, you have always loved Elena, perfect Elena" Damon didn't reply as he pressed his lips to hers as his hands slide down to her hips gripping her tightly towards him. She pushed out of his grip

"That doesn't prove anything" He sighed as he held her still in his grip

"You can walk all over me, make me beg and even slap me silly but It won't change my feelings for you.

I thought I loved Elena because she gave me this feeling of need but when I saw you on that couch this morning numb and lifeless and I realized it had been you.

You fought for me, you listened to me as I sat wallowing in my own self pity.

You brought me back when nobody could reach my heart or my soul you did. I love you because you never left me" Caroline snickered

"You love me because I never left you. Wow you're really showing me what I meant to you"

Damon took his hands from her as he turned away pacing back and forth

"I love you because nobody has ever called me out on my crap the way you do and nobody has made me feel the way you do. I have never wanted to marry anybody, not even Elena but I want to marry you and have children with you only you. A life without you just isn't worth living"

Caroline felt swayed by his sudden admission

"I was wrong, maybe he does love you after all" Caroline looked at the space beside her where Klaus stood

"Go. You can let me go now" Caroline nodded as she took a step towards Damon then ran to him as he lifted her in his arms

"I love you Damon Salvatore. I want every part of you" Damon pushed his hand through her hair pulling her face to his pressing their forehead together

"I love you too Caroline Forbes and I'm sorry I never figured it out sooner" Caroline kissed him softly then forcefully clinging tightly to him as he sunk to the ground with her in his arms

"I want to marry you baby so bad, I want to travel and have a baby or two" Caroline giggled as she held him to her chest

"I want that too baby" too wrapped up in themselves they hadn't noticed Kat and Stefan pull up in the car behind Damon's.

I told you they would work it all out" Kat rolled her eyes at Stefan's words

"Not that he deserves it" Stefan pulled her into his arms

"Yeah I guess but she's like me forever forgiving him" Kat nodded

"Exactly like you, god knows he doesn't deserve it" Stefan shrugged

"We weren't so different to them if I remember" Kat nodded as she kissed his cheek softly

"I remember" They watched silently as Damon and Caroline just held each other trying to mend their damaged relationship.

* * *

Epoligue

Caroline sat smiling as she held the small bundle in her arms, watching her family come barreling into her room.

"Mamma. Is this our new baby" Caroline nodded as she looked down at her three little girls, Lola, Ava and Sara.

These girls brought so much joy to her home even though the first few months were filled with sleepless nights and stinky diapers she just couldn't imagine her life without them.

Damon leaned down kissing her forehead and carefully touching the head of their newborn.

"Do we have a brother now Mamma?" Ava questioned, the one who mostly looked like her father, the same dark black hair with bright blue eyes.

"It is. Have we decided on a name yet?" Caroline looked among their daughters smiling brightly each of them having their own identity.

Lola was more like Caroline blond hair and green eyes but Sara she was a mix of them both Caroline's hair and Damon's eyes.

"We should name him something with A at the end. We all have it in our names" Lola suggested earning a chuckle from Damon.

"How about we put a name we each like into our family box and pick name out?" the girls all nodded eagerly as Damon found a piece of paper tore it into pieces and passed a pen around.

"You know Sara is going to say something like Elmo right?" Caroline said quietly to Damon earning a grin

"Hey nothing wrong with the name Elmo right bud?" He said leaning over too look at his son.

The names had been selected and placed into the box

"I hope we aren't interrupting anything?" Katherine and Stefan peered round the corner

"No come on in, we are just choosing a name for this little one" Kat smiled brightly as Stefan held onto their son Toby's shoulders as they entered the room fully

"Uncle Damon is it another girl?" Damon looked at his nephew chuckling

"Whats wrong with my girls ey?" Toby looked at his cousins who were in their own little world

"There's too many of them, I need to even out the odds" Caroline giggled as she stared at Damon then Stefan

"Well looks like you're in luck buddy, It's a boy" Toby grinned from ear to ear looking up at his dad

"It's a boy. I'm not the only boy anymore" Katherine and Caroline laughed.

"So are we going to find out his name already?" Katherine questioned gesturing to the Salvatore family box.

"Ok ok. Drum roll please" Damon said as he shook the box and his girls tapped the end of the bed.

Damon pulled out a name, opening the paper he smiled brightly at the name knowing that it fit him perfectly

"Caleb. Who picked that name?" all three girls looked at each other and shook their heads then Caroline slowly raised her hand

"Me. What did you all choose?" Damon emptied the contents on the table before him and began opening the paper

"Leo, Luka, Zach and Olaf! Who wanted to call him Olaf?" the three girls giggled

"Sara was it you?" She looked at her parents shaking her head as she pointed to Lola

"I did." They all laughed at her name choice expecting it to be Sara with with character name.

Damon reached for his son taking him carefully from Caroline's arms

"So Caleb Salvatore, what middle names shall we give you?" Caroline smiled at the father and son moment

"How about Zahariah? That's a big strong name maybe even Stefan after that numskull uncle of yours" Caroline rolled her eyes

"Stop teasing you know his name baby, tell them" Damon rolled his eyes

"You always spoil my fun." Caroline rolled her eyes at him

"Ok. His name is Caleb Stefan Lucas Salvatore"

* * *

Everybody popped by to see them taking their time to greet the newest member of the Salvatore family.

When visiting hours had ended Damon kissed Caroline softly and told her he's be there to collect her first thing.

Laying Caleb in his crib Caroline managed to close her eyes when her door opened silently

"Caroline?" She opened her eyes softly to see Elena at the end of her bed

"Hi." Was all Caroline could say as she looked at the woman at the end of her bed

"I just started working here and when I bumped into Katherine she said you had just had a baby. I wanted to come and see you and apologize"

Caroline let out a breath "It's over Elena, I got over it seven years ago" Elena nodded

"But I'm still sorry, I never should have come back and tried to take him from you, he loved you then even when he was too scared to admit it. I'm so happy that you have each other" Caroline smiled lightly as her eyes fell of Elena's own hand

"You got married?" Elena nodded

"Liam, I met him in med school. We also have a daughter, Ashley. She keeps me on my toes"

Caroline chuckled she had no idea

"We have triplets Lola, Ava and Sara. They're five and this is our newest edition Caleb." Elena walked closer looking at the little boy smiling softly at the patch of black hair

"He's beautiful. Congratulations Caroline. I'm happy for you both" Caroline smiled watching as Elena looked at her beeping pager

"Sorry. I have to go, bye Caroline" she exited the room leaving Caroline alone with her son and thoughts.

She reached for her phone and dialed Damon's number "Baby. Shouldn't you be getting some sleep?" Caroline smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"I just wanted to hear your voice. I wanna be at home in my own bed" Damon chuckled

"You'll be home tomorrow baby. You need to rest you've had a rough day" Caroline sulked

"Elena works at the hospital now"

Damon was silent for a split second then replied "Are you okay? She didn't bother you did she?"

Caroline shook her head forgetting he couldn't see her

"No, she came to congratulate us, she's married with a child now. A doctor from the sounds of things"

Damon didn't care, he honestly had no feelings left for the other woman

"You wishing you chose a doctor instead of a bar tender?" Caroline giggled

"No way baby. I love my bartender besides, we wouldn't own that amazing place in town if we didn't have amazing hands"

Damon remembered buying her the Grill, it was their second wedding anniversary and he had received his inheritance after his father passed away.

She was four months pregnant with what they thought was one baby.

He had a new sign above the door with her name.

Salvatore's Family grill. She loved cooking and he loved pouring drinks and it just fit together perfectly.

"I love you too baby and besides me and the girls had to eat out tonight, I attempted to make dinner and once again I burnt it."

Caroline rolled her eyes with a smile "You are a terrible cook" Damon laughed lightly

"Baby get some sleep and I'll be there when you wake up" Caroline yawned agreeing with him as her eyes slowly shut

"Goodnight" she sighed as she ended the call and fell asleep.

Life had been good to Caroline Salvatore, she had an amazing husband and four beautiful children.

She hadn't seen Klaus since the day Damon chased after her, She and Damon traveled he showed her the world before finally settling down and becoming parents.

Now they were complete and ready to spend the rest of their lives loving each other and their family. Knowing that in the darkest of places love can pull you through.

The End

* * *

 **R &R**

 **A/N: So Damon cheated on Caroline with Elena. I know for Caroline cheating is no doubt a no go but hey it's a story. I wanted to use Klaus to be there for her but i realized why would Klaus be able to get into her locked front door so had to find a way around it and if i didn't she would have ran off with him so i thought maybe an accident on his way to see her would be better and what better way for Klaus to go out than protecting a child.**

 **I hope you like this story and i'm certainly looking forward to making more Daroline stories soon, might even have a little Harley and Joker twist ;)**


End file.
